


The Mortal Hero, Harrison James Potter

by leara_the_demon_brat1464



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abusive Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Asgard wouldn't be far behind, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has ADHD, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hedwig is a phoenix?, James Potter was a prat, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Old Magic, Olympus would go to war for Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew has a cell in Tartarus, Petunia develops a heart, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vernon Dursley Dies, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leara_the_demon_brat1464/pseuds/leara_the_demon_brat1464
Summary: What would happen if the Gods adopted a terrified little five year old Harry James Potter? Watch him turn the magical world on it's head, with the full support of the Greek and Norse Divinities.
Relationships: Lots!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	1. Conclave of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is a project several years in the making. It is AU, meaning it's as far from canon as possible. There will be bashing, death, and a lot of lore.
> 
> The Gods, from various faiths, are my own interpretation. Including their relationships with each other and mortals. If you don't like how I portray them, there is nothing forcing you to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money off this creation.

* * *

A century had passed since the Conclave of the Gods had been called, the last one had caused a freeze in the deep south of the North American continent. The Conclave was a way for the Gods of various faiths and regions to come together and air grievances, or catch up with their counterparts.

The location for the Conclave was different every century. After much debate and argument, London was chosen as the host city for the meeting. The debate had ended abruptly when The Oracle made herself known. No one, not even a God, dared to question her choice of location.

* * *

Location: Mount Olympus

Three days before the Conclave.

“I don't see why we all have to go,” Ares muttered as he cleaned, yet another, weapon.

“We are all going because The Oracle decreed it,” Hera explained reviewing a scroll.

“Why is it we listen to the ramblings of that hag?” Ares asked looking up at his mother.

“We listen to her because she never speaks without reason. Unlike some people who seem to speak simply because they do not know how to be quiet.” She said, glaring at her son. 

“Your mother is right, as always,” Zeus said with a laugh. He had matured a great deal over the eons. No longer did he seek his pleasures with mortals, choosing instead to love his wife. “Has everyone finished their lists?”

“I have,” Aphrodite said, gliding into the room to take her seat. “I am sorry I am late. They invoked me to bless a new temple.”

“You just wanted to investigate the offerings,” Ares said with a smirk. “Shame you are more worried about your vanity than you are the people who worship you.”

“You are only worried about causing, then fighting, in the various wars.” She said brushing her long blonde hair off her shoulder.

“Enough, if you two continue to act like children, I will speak to Hecate about turning you into children,” Hera said firmly, both of them had felt that punishment before; it was not something they wanted to experience again.

“I doubt she would have a problem doing it either.” Said a young man as he appeared in a flash of light.

“Apollo, thank you for joining us,” Hera said looking at him. “I trust your trip was pleasant?”

“As much as it could be. The horses are tired, I do not think I will travel much until they recover.” Apollo said with a sigh. “The temples stand, and the priests tend them as they should.”

“That is good news. Many have fallen to lack of temples and worship.” Zeus said happily. “You are welcome to stable them here. I am sure the winged horses would be honored for a chance to lead your chariot.”

“Thank you.” He takes his seat pouring himself a goblet of wine. “Who else are we waiting for?”

"Poseidon will be joining us shortly. He is having difficulty as of late.” Zeus said looking down at the table. It was a gift to the Twelve from the enchantress Circe, able to focus in on and view near any place almost instantly. It was currently observing a rundown old building.

“Is this where we will meet? Doesn’t look like it will be big enough for a meeting of this size.” Apollo said looking at the building. “I ran into a few dragons over Norse territory. I stopped in to see Odin, let him know. Sounds like he is coming with both Thor and Loki. He made it sound like he would bring a few unmatched Valkyrie.”

“Contact the unmarried Heroes. We will see if any of them match.” Hera said after a great deal of thought. “Will your son be joining us?” She asked Zeus. While she had no love for Hercules, she was not trying to kill him anymore. Not that it would matter, he had been cursed with immortality.

“He was considering it. Where is Hermes? I expected him to be here already. He was looking forward to trading ideas with Loki.” Zeus wondered looking around.

“Pardon my lateness,” Hermes said flying through an open window to take his seat. “I was escorting souls to Hades. He said he will be joining us at the meeting, but he does not plan to stay long. Persephone will be taking his place when he returns to the underworld.” He poured himself some wine, drained it quickly before pouring himself another.

“Rough escort?” Hera asked curiously.

“The kind I hate the most, it was a child,” Hermes said with a heavy heart. “He couldn’t have been over ten.”

“Was he one of mine?” They all looked up to the new arrival. Hecate, the Goddess of Magic.

“I am afraid so, born to a witch and wizard. I did not sense magic in him though.” Hermes explained. 

“I was afraid of that.” She said, taking a seat.

“Afraid of what?” asked a young woman. She walked in with a bow on her shoulder. She received a hug from her father, Zeus, before taking her seat beside her twin brother Apollo. Unlike her brother, with his bright sun-bleached blonde hair, and blue eyes, Artemis had brown hair and bright green eyes.

“Another child of mine born without my gifts,” Hecate mumbled. “More and more are born every day, but they do nothing to stop it.”

“Perhaps that is something you could mention at the meeting? There must be something that can be done.” Zeus thought aloud.

“I had planned to,” Circe said. “How are the forests?”

“The ones I preside over are thriving. The herds are bigger than ever. I was hoping to ask Ares and Athena if they would help thin them out. As much as it pains me to say, it has tipped the balance.” Artemis said.

“You know we would be glad to assist you,” Athena said as she walked in. She hugged her father before taking a seat beside Ares. While Ares ignored the strategy part of war, favoring the brutality of a straightforward attack, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War, favored a well-thought plan with a dozen backup plans. “I will need to see Hephaestus before I go on any hunts.”

“And what did you do to your weapons to force you to plague me with your visit?” A cloaked figure asked as he stepped into the room. Outside his forge, he remained cloaked. He took his seat far away from Zeus and Hera.

“Hephaestus, we were not expecting you,” Hera said.

“I am here only by order. Like everyone here, I follow the order of The Oracle. I would much prefer my forge.” He replied. He glanced around under the hood, seeing only one empty seat. “Who is missing from this little meeting?”

“I arrive exactly when I mean to. Not a moment before, or later.” They all stood when an old woman entered. Zeus made his way to her guiding her to the empty seat. Once seated, he and the others sat down.

“Lady Oracle, it is my understanding you brought us together for a reason.” Hera began, the first of them to find their voices.

“You are correct. Each of you will have a part to play in the coming event. Each one of you will attend the Conclave.” She said simply. Zeus poured her a goblet of wine, as she sipped on it her age faded away. “Much better.” She looked around at the gathering. “You are all confused.” She sighed looking at the table. “I admit myself confused. Even with my power, I can not see what is to come. I only see that you are all involved. I wish I could be more helpful to you.”

“No one here doubts your Sight, Lady Oracle. You have brought us the knowledge that something is happening, that it involves the Conclave means a great deal.” Zeus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Could it be that it also involves you?” He wondered. “Such things have happened before. Your Sight was blocked because of your involvement.”

“It is possible. Even the Weavers refuse to tell me anything.” The air suddenly felt heavy as her words settled on them.

“We cannot ignore the gravity of this. If it is war, then so be it. Hephaestus, since you are here, will you inspect the weapons? We should all go armed.” Hera questioned. It was not that she did not love her son, his appearance scared her.

“I can, I finished a new quiver of arrows for Artemis recently.” He said standing. “If Lady Oracle has no further need for me, I will retire to my forge to prepare what I need.”

“Before you go,” Athena said standing, she presented him with one of her swords. The scabbard was cracked. “Can you fix it?”

“I can do better, I will replace it. I have something that will last longer, and should they attack you from behind it will form a shield.” He said looking at the crack closely.

“That was how it cracked. Someone got lucky.” Athena said. Hephaestus brought it under his cloak, turned to the gathering, bowed, and walked out.

“You should not treat him so horridly Hera.” Zeus chastised his wife. He would never admit to his wife he apologized to his son for banishing him long ago. While they would never have a true bond, they got along enough not to be in each other's way.

“His appearance is an attribute of his power. There is nothing that can be done about it.” The Oracle said. “Despite your treatment of him, he still adores you both.” She looked around. “Poseidon still dealing with Atlantis problems?”

“Afraid so, he said he would not miss the meeting though,” Zeus said. “Will you be joining us Lady Oracle?”

“I intend to make an appearance. If only to reclaim something of mine.” She stated after sipping on the wine. “Loki seemed to find it amusing to take one of my prophecies-” She sat up straight. “That's it! A Prophecy! That is why I can't see anything.”

“A Prophecy?” Hera asked after she thought about it for a moment. “That is possible. It would have to be a far-reaching one to even affect us.”

“I agree. For now, we’ll take it one step at a time. Lady Oracle, would you tell us what you see?” Hecate asked. “Any details could be important.”

“I see us all at the Conclave. There is someone else with us. I can not see them well, whoever they are, they must be part of the prophecy.” Lady Oracle explained, she took a moment to think back to her vision. Hera was writing everything down. “They are small, so I suspect a child. Judging by their size I would think they are barely five years. Something is wrong with the child.”

“That explains my presence. I have not gone to a Conclave in five hundred years. Not since I got into a fight with Thor about his hammer.” Apollo said. “I will make sure I have plenty of supplies. Can you tell if he has God's blood?”

“No, I think the child is mortal.” She said. “I also see them here. Sitting at this table.”

“A mortal here?” Hera asked in disbelief. “Such a thing has never been done.” She thought about it for a few moments. “If this child is prophecy bound, we will do everything we can to assist them. Lady Oracle, is there a way you can find out which prophecy we are looking at? It would help us plan the training.”

“I can try. I make no promises.” Lady Oracle stated. “I will go now. There may be someone who can help me figure this out. A mortal with an interesting power.” She stood and vanished.

“Well, at least now we know why she brought us together. We are being charged by Fate to train a mortal Hero.” Athena thought aloud. They all stopped their pondering to look at her. “Think about it. A mortal child surrounded by a Prophecy. Each Hero has their challenges, their fate they must face. If this child’s fate is bound to ours, then we have to do everything in our power to help them. Being a God or a mortal will not matter.”

“We all agreed. We all teach this child.” Zeus said standing. Hera joined her husband, she agreed with Athena’s theory. Apollo stood looking at his siblings.

“We have a duty to train and guide the Heroes. I will teach the child the power of healing.” Apollo stated.

“We will teach the art and honor of war.” Athena and Ares said as they stood together.

“I will teach them to read a heart,” Aphrodite said standing to join the others.

“If the child is one of mine, I will teach them Old Magic. If they are not born with my gift, then I will teach them to defend against it.” Hecate said as she stood. 

“I will teach this child mastery of the water,” Poseidon said, walking in to take his place beside his brother. “Lady Oracle filled me in.”

“I will teach the child to traverse the night and find shelter within the shadows,” Hades said, appearing in a burst of flame. He may fight with his brothers but even he had to admit a twinge of fear.

“I am afraid I would have nothing to teach this child,” Hermes said sadly.

“What about teaching this child various languages?” Hera offered, she could see how much it was bothering him. “You know nearly every mortal language.” 

“Yes, that is what I will teach,” Hermes said with a smile. “As we believe it is a child, I will also teach them to have fun.” He stood to join his family. 

“I will teach the child to converse with the forest and those who live within,” Artemis said when she stood.

“I will teach the child the mastery of fire, and the art of the forge,” Hephaestus said, stepping back into the room.

“What would we have to teach him?” Hera asked, looking at her husband. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what would be best.

“Father could teach the child business. Mother could teach them to manage a household.” Apollo offered after a few minutes had passed. “No one can deny that Mother is the true boss around here.”

“Thank you, Apollo. I will have to consider it.” Hera said. She knew she was not perfect. Her great beauty and power were all she had. She was jealous and spiteful.

“Business you say?” Zeus said, stroking his beard in thought. “I suppose that would work.”

“Then we are decided,” Hera said looking at her children. It was the first time in her memory they all agreed on something as a family. Perhaps there was hope for a better future for all of them.

* * *

  
  


Petunia Dursley was normal. Well, as normal as one could be with a sister and brother-in-law with magic. She looked at the sleeping boy curled up in his cupboard. She knew in her heart what was happening to him was not right. The day previously saw the boy beaten by her husband as a reminder of his place in their family. Despite what she said, she never hated her sister. She hated the magic that took her sister away from her. She could not bring herself to hate the boy who had no control over his magic. She knew he was in danger; her husband was getting worse and worse as the days passed. She closed his door and went to the kitchen packing up one of her son’s discarded backpacks with food and clothes. She knew London was a hub for magical activity; it was the safest place for him.

“Harry, wake up.” She whispered when she opened his cupboard again. His bright green eyes fluttered open. “Come on, I am taking you away from here.” He climbed out of the cupboard and followed her out to the car. He said nothing as she drove. Her focus on her mission was intense. She glanced back at him as he watched the streetlights. “I am taking you to London. I packed food and clothes in the bag beside you. I can not take you where you belong, but I will get you as close as I can.”

“W-Where I belong?” Harry tilts his head confused. “What do you mean?”

“Your parents were-” She stopped talking for a moment to find the right words. “They were special. Your mother was a witch, and your father a wizard. They were murdered when you were 15 months old. They died to protect you. A few days later you were dropped at our doorstep with only a letter to explain what happened. I had been keeping it a secret from my husband, but when you arrived I had no choice but to tell him the truth. It turns out he already knew about magic. He was in the same position I was, he had a sibling with magic. I do not know where he is now, or if he survived their war. We both hated magic because of what it did to our families.” She explained calmly, but he could see the pain in her eyes. “As much as I hated magic I never hated my sister. We spoke many times after she left school. When she told me about the war, I said some horrible things to her. Still, she and your father paid to have special protections cast around our home. I imagine that is why you were dropped off with us. After what happened yesterday I can’t have you in that house. Vernon was a good man once. I never imagined he would do what he has to you. I am sorry Harry. This is the best that I can do for you.”

“I think I understand. You are taking me to London so Uncle Vernon can’t find me. Won’t he be mad that you took me away?” Harry asked. “I don’t want him to hit you too.”

“No, I think he’ll be happy that you’re gone.” She explained. “I will drop you off at a place I remember my sister talking about.” She looked at him and sighed. “It would be best if you don’t tell anyone your real name. If what was in the letter is true, your name holds a lot of power with magical people.” He thought about it and began thinking of a name he could use. When they finally stopped Harry looked out the window to a rundown building.

“What is this place?” Harry asked curiously. “It looks abandoned.”

“Focus, Harry, see what lies behind the illusion.” She said, remembering what her sister had said to her ages ago. Harry closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. When he opened his eyes again he saw a big, beautiful building. There were lights on and he could see the shadows of movement inside. “Take your bag and go inside Harry. Perhaps it would be best if you forget all about my family. Your kind doesn't take kindly to non-magical people.”

“I won’t tell, I promise.” He considered for a moment before climbing into the front seat hugging his aunt. “No matter what, I forgive you.” He opened the door and climbed out. Petunia sped away unable to look back at the little boy she left behind.

“Good luck, Harry Potter.” She said blinking away the tears coming to her eyes. It would never occur to her that they were not in front of the pub her sister often spoke of. 

* * *

  
  


“Now that we are all here, let us begin,” Themis said to the gathering. As the Goddess of Balance and fairness, they chose her to mediate the conclave. She was once one of Zeus’s lovers, but she and Hera had made amends. 

“Are we sure everyone is here?” Zeus questioned, he was trying to stall as long as possible for the arrival of the new Hero. “We can not begin without everyone being here.”

“I will go through the list one more time,” Themis said, despite having read it three times already. “Representing Mount Olympus, Zeus King of the Olympian Gods, Hera Queen of the Heavens, Poseidon God of the Seas, Hades God of the Underworld, Hermes God of Trade and Messenger of the Gods, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Eternal Youth, Ares God of War, Athena Goddess of War, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, Apollo God of the Sun, Hephaestus God of Fire and the Forge, and Hecate Goddess of Magic. Representing the Gods of Egypt, Hathor Goddess of Love and Happiness, Isis Goddess of Motherhood, Royalty, and Commitment, Anubis God of the Dead, Bast Goddess of Fertility, Thoth God of Wisdom, Ra God of Creation, Set God of Chaos, and Osiris God of the Underworld.” As she read the names, she considered everything she knew about her former lover and realized he was stalling. With a glance at Lady Oracle, she decided not to argue with the attempt, deciding instead to continue her reading. “Representing the Norse Gods, Loki God of Mayhem, Thor God of War, Odin God of Ruling, Freya Queen Goddess of the Valkyrie.” She stopped to check around to make sure she had missed no one yet. “Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun representing the Gods of Japan. It would seem that the others have decided not to come to the Conclave. This is not-” The doors opened slowly and everyone turned to look. Standing in the doorway was a little boy with ink-black hair and bright green eyes.

“Now, everyone has arrived.” The Lady Oracle’s words told the Olympian Pantheon everything they needed to know. This was the boy they were warned about.

  
  


“Um, hello,” Harry said looking at everyone. He stood in a huge meeting room. The room looked like it was too big to fit in such a small building.

“Hello, Little One.” Lady Oracle said standing. She walked over to him kneeling to his level. “I know you are afraid. We have been expecting you. You are safe now.”

“My Lady, I think we require an explanation,” Themis said looking at the boy. “What is your name?”

“H-Harry, ma’am.” He mumbled. He looked around to each one of them. He was not a stupid child. He knew each one of them was powerful. He wished he could disappear, and so he did. He vanished from sight causing them to gasp.

“It seems he is one of mine,” Hecate announced as she stood. She walked over kneeling by a pillar. “Harry, you don’t have to be afraid. No one here will hurt you.” Harry looked at her curiously, he wondered if she could see him. It was a trick he often used to hide from his cousin and his friends.

“This is absurd, why is this mortal here?” Ra asked bitterly. His voice sent Harry further behind the pillar causing Hecate to scowl.

“He is here because he has to be.” Lady Oracle stated plainly. “Hecate, can you cancel it?”

“I can, but I would rather he does it on his own. He is afraid, and I suspect he is in pain.” The Goddess of Magic explained. “Harry, will you let my father look at your injuries? I promise I will be with you the whole time.”

“H-He can make the pain go away?” A little voice asked. “It won’t hurt anymore?”

“I can try. Without seeing your injuries I can not help you.” Apollo said, realizing what his daughter was trying to do. “Will you let us see you, Harry?” Slowly Harry appeared hiding behind the pillar. Hecate picked him up carefully.

“You need food Little One, you are far too small for your age,” The Goddess said, taking him to her seat at the table. She sat with him on her lap. Harry looked around curiously. His gaze stopped on Zeus.

“I-I know you.” He whispered. He looked around at the other Pantheon. “I-I know all of you, except you-” Harry said looking at Hephaestus who was wearing his cloak again.

“Really? Can you name us Harry?” Hera asked curiously. Harry closed his eyes thinking about the only family trip they had allowed him to go on. He pointed to each one naming them. When he got to Hephaestus he thought long and hard about it before naming him as well. “That is incredible Harry, well done.”

“I went to Greece last year. They didn’t want me to come, but no one else would take me, so I was able to go. I liked the statues in the museums. My aunt- I mean- she made me promise not to tell anyone that I could read the letters. She said it was not normal. She did not like things that were not normal.” Harry said.

“Indeed. Now, let the Conclave of the Gods begin.” The Oracle said. The look in her eyes forced them to let the matter drop. None of them knew, their very lives would one day depend on the small boy currently stuffing his face with honey rolls.

* * *

  
  



	2. Five Years Later

“Shift your left leg, you will find a better balance.” Ares was a cruel taskmaster when it came to training but Harry looked forward to his lessons. While Athena taught him the theory and strategy of war. Ares, her twin brother, focused on turning those theories into practice. “Good, wielding a battle ax is neither practical nor efficient, but it delivers a message of power and control seeing one carried into battle.” Harry absorbed all he could from the war twins before a bell in the distance had him running to put the weapons away to make it across the city for his next lesson in time.

Apollo and Artemis often taught him together, splitting their time between healing and the forests. By the time he was seven, he could track a wild animal through a forest in the dark then talk them into a calm state to treat their injuries. They both insisted on teaching him the care and maintenance of creatures, Divine, Mundane, or Magical.

Hermes taught him to read, write, and speak most, common, languages. He also made sure to teach him all sorts of traps, pranks, and tricks. Those living on Mount Olympus lived in playful fear whenever Harry, Hermes, and Loki got together.  
  


“In the beginning, magic was very simple. Over the years witches and wizards have found ways of limiting themselves with wands and spoken incantations.” Hecate instructed Harry as they sat in her personal garden. “Your first task with me is to understand these three simple guidelines for Old Magic. Intent, Visualization, and Follow through, once you master these basics you will find yourself being able to do far more with magic than most believe possible.” Hecate ended up teaching him both methods of magic after finding Harry was learning too fast.

  
  


The Norse Gods joined in his training after hearing Loki brag about how well his little apprentice was coming along. After much debate, it was decided that Thor would work with Ares and Athena on combat. Freya would teach him cultural etiquette and manners. Odin used the All-Seeing-Eye to decide how best to help the future Hero and decided on giving him access to the Rainbow Bridge. Harry learned to draw the Rainbow Gate with his eyes closed before Odin even considered giving him the key, which he wore inside a vambrace he had made while studying blacksmithing with Hephestus. 

His training was four days a week leaving him three days to rest or pursue his own studies. He took his downtime seriously knowing proper rest would help him recover. It was after seeing Hecate working over a cauldron making potions he became fascinated by the subtle art and exact science of the craft.

As his tenth birthday inched closer the residents of Mount Olympus found themselves torn between letting the boy they loved so dearly face his destiny or keeping him with them safe from harm. In the end, they knew they had to let him go.

* * *

One week before Harry's tenth birthday.  
  


Harry woke early and took a long bath. Once clean he stared into the mirror for a while trying to decide. His sister, Aphrodite, had given him potions and oils to tame his crazy hair. Once tamed he decided to grow it out like Hercules to cover his scar, he brushed out the hair pulling it back binding it with an ivy green ribbon. "Well, it doesn't look too bad." He pulled on his training clothes and headed out for breakfast. As he made his way down the hall he noticed the slight differences, things had been moved. He pulled off his necklace letting his training armor settle over his body like unfolding scales. He followed it up by pulling the sword from his belt and flicking his arm out to the side opening his shield. Turning he, barely, deflected a blade wielded by Ares. Running up his brother's legs he pushed himself back to gain distance only to shift his body to avoid an arrow shot by Artemis. "Seriously?" He laughed when he realized that training had started early, it was not the first time his siblings decided to test his progress.

He raced through the entire city facing each of his sibling trainers in combat and various tasks. When he finally made it back to Divinity Hall he was tired but alive. He knew they would never go full strength against him. Even with his various talents, he was not foolish enough to think he could face a full-powered God. Though he could hold his own against a few of the Demi-Gods Heroes, he trained with.

  
  


"Well done Harry, you adapted well and faced us on your own terms. What made you decide it was a good idea to climb onto the roof of the Hall of Records?" Athena asked when they all made it back.

"It was a good vantage point. Considering what I saw of your movements, you stayed within our usual training area. So I doubted anyone would come from behind. Once I saw where everyone was I made my plans. I knew I could never take the twins when they were together so I knew I had to keep them separated. Same with you and Ares, but considering you were usually the one behind the scene coordinating the attacks I figured you were here in the Hall using the table to track movements and give commands. That’s why I targeted you first. Without a commander, they were forced to move on their own and that made them confused. No one knew where anyone else was, so it made picking you all off a lot easier," almost bitterly he holds up his broken sword. "I will need to get this repaired. I used it to deflect one of our father's lightning bolts."

"Wait, if that sword is broken, which one were you using against me?" Hercules asked, taking the broken blade in his hand.

"Oh, I used the one I took off Artemis. Stubborn blade, but the right of combat won it over." Harry explained handing the sword back to his sister. "I return this to its rightful owner."

"I accept and offer my blade any time you need it, little brother," Artemis said taking the blade. "Still though, why did father strike you?"

"I stepped across the training line to avoid a trap. I knew the consequences but I did not see any other choice." He said looking at the broken blade. It had been a long time companion in his years of training. "I do not think this is fixable."

"Harry," They all stood when Zeus walked in with Hera. "Do you know what happened this morning?"

"I-" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I completed my training. I took on my siblings and beat them all in combat."

"That is correct, your training is finished. Each one of your teachers will bestow a gift on you at a special ceremony tonight. They have been planning this day since you started your training. I have never been more proud of any of my children. you all worked hard today." Zeus said happily. "You are all filthy, go clean up and we will discuss Harry's future as a family." They all ran off to get cleaned up.

"Is it wrong to wish he did not have to go? Are we wrong to listen to Lady Oracle? Sending him back to the mortal realm is dangerous." Hera said going to the window watching their youngest son race off to the home he built for himself.

"We understood this was what would happen when we started his training. He completed his Hero training. We agreed if he passed this test he would have a full year in the mortal realm to adjust." Zeus said coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder. "Though it’s not shameful to admit, I don't want to see him go either. We will tell him tonight."

"Do you think he will forgive us?" Hera asked. "Everyone deserves to be here tonight. Everyone had a hand in his training."

"I will send word to the entire family. He learned so much here. I know he has a little of our blood, but I never expected him to learn our skills as he did. Lady Oracle had proclaimed him mortal. So he is not a Demi-God." Zeus said watching Harry enter his home.

"His power will grow in the mortal realm. I hope he will be ready for that." Hera said leaning back against her husband. "Our mortal son, a Hero."

"I would expect nothing less, he is our son," Zeus said kissing her shoulder again.

* * *

  
  


When Harry walked into Divinity Hall not sure what to expect. He stood in shock seeing his entire extended family. Even the Oracle had come, which made Harry inherently nervous. Straightening his tunic he stood tall and proud as he approached the table. Hermes couldn’t help himself, though Harry couldn’t blame him.

“Now presenting, the Mortal Hero, Harrison James Potter.” Everyone stopped and looked at him. His tunic was like the others, except his was set with layers of Mythril scales. Unlike his siblings, he never got the hang of not wearing pants. It was a trip to the mundane world that introduced Harry to the wonders of a good pair of jeans. And while he loved the feel of sandals, he was a shameless hoarder of good combat boots. The fact he could hide a blade in each boot was completely beside the point.

“I want to thank you all for coming. It seems like ages ago when I saw you all gathered in one place. It is hard to believe it was only five years ago that I stumbled my way into the Conclave, a frightened little boy with no idea what awaited me.”

“You're still a little boy to us Kid.” Harry shot Hades a brief glare before continuing.

“Over these last five years, I have learned from each of you. So many times I wanted to quit, to run away. Then I would remember the way I was, and how far I had come. You all took me in and raised me like I wasn’t mortal. You raised me like I was one of your own, though when I needed a reminder of my own mortality you were happy to show me that my ego was getting out of hand.” a few of the minor Gods chuckled. “I could never thank you all enough for what you have taught me. I could live a thousand lifetimes and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Looking around he took a deep breath. “I hate the idea of leaving you. Even with access to the Rainbow Bridge, the thought of leaving my home is terrifying.”

“You will always have a home here Harry. That is something we all agreed on. No matter what happens, this will always be your home.” Hestia, the Goddess of Home, Harth, and Family, stated. “Though you may be mortal, and you have driven many of us to insanity at least once over the last few years, you are family. We wouldn’t ever consider abandoning you.”

“Logically I know that. I’ve lived each day terrified of disappointing you. I threw my everything into my training. Learning everything I could to become the Hero you were raising me to be. In doing that, I also trained with the Fates.” Silence fell over the party. “Yes, I know what awaits me. I know you’re all scared, your fates are tied to mine now. I can’t hate you for not telling me.

“Harry, it was never our intention to keep that from you. We debated it for days when you first arrived. We wanted you to have a childhood free of that burden.” Hera tried to explain. Harry held up his hand to silence her.

“I know, and honestly I was happy. I got to play, learn whatever I wanted, and I found out what it was like to have a family who loved me. I couldn’t have asked for a better childhood. Which is why it brings me such pain to tell you all that it may be a very long time before I come back home.” Harry let his head fall against his chest. “The magical world is stagnated. I plan on dragging them out of their rut myself if I must.”

“You don’t have to do it alone Harry. We all stand with you, not in front of you as a shield, nor behind you in fear. We stand together as a family.” Zeus finally said walking up to his youngest son wrapping him in a hug as the black-haired boy began to weep. “My son, you will never bear this burden alone. That is my vow to you.”

“Thank you, Father.” Harry clung to him with as much strength as his ten-year-old body could muster. “I-I have also decided who I want to be my Guardian while I am away from home. I-If Father is willing to part with him.”

“Hercules?” Harry nods at the guess. “I suppose we can do without him for a time. On the condition, you spend a month here at home every year.”

“So long as my vacation does not interfere with my plans.” He laughed when Zeus threw him up in the air catching him in another hug. With the emotional blanket pulled away the party really got started.

“I am afraid I have to head back to the Underworld soon Kiddo, but I wanted to give you my gift in person,” Hades said after supper had been cleared away.

“Gift? Right, I guess I had forgotten about them.” Harry admitted.

“We thought you might,” Athena said with a smile. “Each of us has a gift for you. Though Ares and I did ours together. I believe Artemis and Apollo did as well.” The Sun and Moon twins nod in excitement.

“The Fates sent a gift as well.” Oracle added, “Though, I’m afraid it doesn’t make much sense to me.” she set a potion bottle on the table and Harry snatched it up with a wicked grin. At the sight of his mischievous grin, even Hermes and Loki were terrified. “I take it you know what this gift is?”

“Yes, Ma’am. It’s a bottle of Clarity of Mind.” He looked down at the bottle in his hands. “Originally I went to them to study history. I asked if I could observe the old tapestries. They made a dozen excuses not to let me, but when I brought up the idea that knowledge is power, they consented. I found someone in my own timeline who needs a less than subtle nudge in the right direction.”

“That is a powerful potion Harry, are you sure something that drastic is required?” Hecate asked looking at the potion in awe.

“He is bound under several slave contracts. I observed he was once close with Lily. It makes sense that I would try to save one of her friends.”

“Not to mention she asked you to save him, much to James’ frustration,” Hades said with a chuckle. Harry had a hard time calling Zeus and Hera his Mother and Father so Hades escorted him to the Underworld to meet his birth parents and discuss the matter with them. It was expected of Lily to be outraged at her older sister for allowing the abuse for so long but she was thankful for the brief moment of humanity that led her sister to take Harry away.

“The whole reason they feuded was that James was a spoiled, jealous, prat. Even he admitted that.” Harry countered. Taking his shrunken potions cabinet from his carry-all bag he expanded it. After a recommendation from Hecate, he made a blood locked area in the cabinet that only he had access to, which was a perfect place for the gifted potion.

The next gift came from Hades, a mirror that would allow him to speak with any soul currently residing in the Underworld, though it could only be used once a month Harry expected to get much use from such a gift. “Thank you, Uncle. I have a feeling this will be a great help to me.” closing it back in the gift box he considered all the questions he could have answered.

“Our gift is a companion,” Artemis said when her brother set a cage on the table. Harry’s excitement filled the air when he pulled away the cloth covering to reveal a snowy white owl. When Harry opened the cage to let her out he was stunned to see her shifting forms to a royal purple phoenix. “She insisted on going with you.”

“I am honored, Lady Hedwig.” The phoenix owl purred when Harry started stroking her plumage. “I believe Chef has some frozen apples down in the kitchens, why don’t you go help yourself to them?” the delighted avian flew off to raid the kitchen.

“You do not seem surprised by this,” Apollo questioned aloud. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course not, the owl is one of Big Sister’s sacred symbols, and you are the God of healing. She is a perfect merge of the two of you, I was worried I wouldn’t have a way to write to you all while I am away.” Admitting his own fear was hard for Harry, but the look of love he received from his family was enough to settle him.

“I too have a gift for the young Hero.” the entire assembly froze. Thanatos appeared from a shadow. The dark cloaked figure laughed seeing everyone so tense. “Calm down everyone. I received an invitation to this party. It just took me a little time to collect my gift, technically it is from Charon and me.”

“Lord Thanatos, you are always welcome. It is just so rare to see you that we were afraid you came bearing ill news.” Harry said standing. It was one of the rare evenings he was allowed to sit on his father’s throne.

“True enough, Charon and I decided to give you a special kind of map.” He handed the aged parchment to Harry letting him open it on the table. “It can show you the map of any location I have traveled. I do not recommend using it to look at the Underworld though, with so many souls to label it could overwhelm the map. It will also not show you Tartarus, so don’t bother trying.”

“That’s brilliant!” Harry exclaimed. “Please show me Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.” The map drew itself out in great detail.

“You can zoom in or out as needed. Much like the table in the Hall of Divinity.” Harry looked up in shock, taking a chance he zoomed in on Number Four. He found Petunia sitting with Dudley on the sofa enjoying a movie, Vernon was nowhere in sight. “I collected his soul a year ago.”

“Oh, I see.” Harry didn’t know how to feel at the moment. “I didn’t hate him, but I didn’t exactly like him either.”

“I took great care in telling him exactly how you were being treated here. His fury was a delight. I believe Hades had a special place in Tartarus made for him.” Thanatos would never openly admit it, but if someday the boy he considered his nephew collected the Hollows, he would not be against calling the boy his Master. He was too good of a kid to abuse the title, and the power that came with it.

“Is she happier without him?” Harry looked up at Aphrodite. “Please.”

“She is. They were separated before his death. It happened shortly after she delivered you to us. I plan on nudging her towards the man who she should have married.” Harry ran up to Aphrodite hugging her tight.

“Thank you,” Harry said sincerely. “I want what’s best for her.”

“My turn next!” Hermes said he came rushing up to the table half dragging Loki. “We did ours together too, but you can’t have it just yet.”

“What my overly hyper friend means, is that our gift will come when you get to Hogwarts. What we will tell you, is that you're helping us pull a prank. One that will help you on the path you have for yourself.” Harry was confused but resigned himself to waiting a year for that gift. He had a feeling it was going to be epic.

The night passed with tearful joy. Aphrodite gifted him an elixir, brewed by Hecate, that made him immune to any form of love or mind-altering potion. Circe’s gift was a pendant working in tandem with the elixir to protect him from the same effect though it focused on spells, charms, and curses. She warned him that it only provided minimal protection against the Imperius curse, but he had been under the curse enough to throw off the effects on his own.

His gift from Zeus and Hera was unexpected, but welcomed, a butler. He was a retired Hero who Harry often sparred with when he was feeling restless. As it turns out, no matter how hard Hecate tried, Harry couldn’t make a meal to save his own skin, then again, neither could Hercules.

Hestia’s gift was a manor, a home designed especially for him. It was a collaboration with Hephestus who gifted him a forge of his very own. Harry had found relaxation and meditation in pounding away on hot metals. Hephestus informed him that the ores would restock from his personal supply, a gift that Harry expected he would enjoy taxing.

Hecate had considered long and hard about her gift to the young mage. It wasn’t until she was approached by the War Twins that she figured it out. Her gift was a rack of potions and elixirs. Each one was bottomless and would never spoil. The War Twins had gifted him a set of his own mastered weapons, a bo staff, a spear, both a one-handed sword and a two-handed one, as well as a proper war hammer. The later gift was designed to stun a person with lightning. Harry laughed at the hammer remembering the time he had managed to pick up Mjölnir, to the shock of all of his trainers. Athena also added a book of all her notes on mediation and strategy.

The gift from Freya and the Valkyries was something Harry hoped he would never need to use, a battle horn. Capable of summoning a legion of women trained in deadly combat. Harry thanked her over and over while admitting his hope to never need it. She only smiled, reminding him that it was better to have it and not need it, than need it, and be without. Unable to find fault in her logic he put the horn away. Having gotten his arse kicked by them on more than one occasion he knew if he was ever in need of them, they would turn the tide of battle, but like any good strategist, he hoped to never be in the position to make that call.

Thor’s gift was the ability to summon Mjölnir in the event his life was in danger. While he would never be able to draw out her full power, Harry would be the first to admit she made a statement.

Despite his own problems in Atlantis, Poseidon came with a gift, a lifetime pass to the Archive Library in Atlantis. The knowledge-hungry pre-teen practically salivated at the golden card in his hands. He had only seen the inside of the Archive once, but the Master Librarian shooed him out before he could even gaze upon the title of a single book or scroll.

* * *

  
  


In his home away from the others, Harry sat watching the Pegasi flying through the clouds. “A drachma for your thoughts Little Hero?” Harry turned to see the Oracle in his doorway.

“Is that the going rate these days?” Harry tried to chuckle at his own joke but only choked. “I don’t want to leave.”

“We all know that. No one here wants you to leave. Ask any Hero and they will tell you that when it came time for them to leave home, many couldn’t stand the thought of it. Even Herc, the lump of handsome muscle that he is, had a hard time facing his destiny. Believe me, Hera made it almost impossible for him at every turn.”

“He said that he also likes to insult her when he thinks she’s not listening,” Harry said. Pulling his knees to his chest he looked at her. “Not that I’m upset at your visit, but I get the feeling it’s not a social call.”

“You’d be correct, I came to give you the gift I had prepared. As well as a little lesson in history.” Harry nods, with his finger he beckoned over his notebook. “I see, you have been taking notes on everything.”

“Only the things I will need for later,” Harry admitted. “People I can trust, people I can work with, people to avoid, and people I will need to judge on my own.”

“That is a good way to look at things. Add Luna Lovegood to your list of people you can trust. She is an exceptionally gifted girl, though you will not meet her until your second year. I will be expecting you to look out for her.” Oracle said her ‘matter of fact’ tone had him scribbling the note immediately.

“With a personal recommendation from you, how can I refuse?” Harry sat up with the notebook ready for a new set of notes.

“You will come across her in Hogwarts, but Sybil Trelawny is someone you should avoid.” the Oracle paused to let him add the name to the appropriate list. “She’s not a bad person in general, but her reliance on a Gift she doesn’t really have is dangerous. She claims herself a Seer. While she knows and understands the art of Divination, she doesn’t have the Gift for it. Unlike her ancestor, my predecessor. Sybil was desperate for a job. Willing to lie to get what she wanted.”

“I read she is the Divination professor at Hogwarts,” Harry added aloud.

“Correct, I suppose saying she doesn’t have the Gift isn’t entirely true. She has the ability to speak prophecies, but it is nowhere near the Gift that was once so strong in her family. Some years ago, she interviewed with that fool of a headmaster for the position. Knowing the interview was going to the dogs she faked a prophecy.” Harry stopped writing to look at her curiously.

“In our lessons, you taught me that all prophecies are registered in the Department of Mysteries.” Harry thought about it for a moment. “Is the entire prophecy false?”

“Good catch, the answer is no. Some of the prophecy, is real. She picked out the verses she thought would make the biggest impression on the Headmaster. It turned out better than she expected. She got the job, but someone outside the room heard the first part of her falsified state.” Harry’s eyes went wide as he flipped through his book before setting it aside to beckon another off the shelf flipping through it.

“Severus Snape, I remember watching that in the tapestry. I thought it looked strange but at the time I passed it off as part of her drunken status.” Harry admitted. “He then went and told Voldemort, who in turn decided to target the Potters and the Longbottoms. The Longbottom heir, Neville I believe his name is, was born the day before me.”

“That’s right, he is also your God-brother, but we will discuss that part later. Severus, realizing what would happen, went to the Headmaster pleading for Lily’s safety. So focused on the fake prophecy Dumbledore agreed to help the two families. The Longbottoms however had no love for the headmaster and refused his protections. The Potters, who had been loyal followers of the Headmaster for generations accepted his help.”

“That's what James and Lily told me too. Lily also said she tried to talk James out of it when she had concerns about the safety of the plan.” Harry mentioned flipping through his book again. “I really need an index for these books.”

“How many do you have at this point?” Harry looked up at her then over to the shelf. “Out of curiosity.”

“Nine, no, ten. I have one just for Voldemort’s history.” Harry thought after counting each book. “All of my notes are written in a code only Sister Athena and I know. So don’t worry about anyone learning anything from my notes.”

“I have no doubt you would burn these notes before you let them fall into dangerous hands.” Harry nods before sending the book back to its proper place.

“I only plan on taking two or three with me at a time. If I need anything from the other books I can use Shadow Step to get here or ask my parents to send it to me using Hedwig.” As Harry mentioned the phoenix owl she flew in landing on his knee. “Hello, beautiful.”

_“Hello Hatchling, I made sure to pester Chef until he fed me.”_ Harry doubted he would ever get used to hearing the musical voice of his familiar partner in his head.

“Perfect, you should get some rest, these next few days will be busy.” Harry pet her lightly enjoying the heat she put out. He hated being cold. After some consideration, she flew off towards Artemis’ forest. Harry made a note to go collect her nest from the tree before they were set to leave.

“She is a perfect companion for you.” Harry nods looking out the window again. “As they said, you will always have a home here.”

“I know that. I may be afraid, but I am not about to abandon my destiny.” Harry resolved firmly. “I am a- no, THE mortal hero. It’s time I acted like it.”

“Good, just don’t let it go to your head. I’m sure your parents will enjoy sending your siblings to remind you if you get too big for your britches again.” They both laughed at the Oracle’s words. The laughter stopped when she brought a silvery blue orb from her pocket. “This is the original prophecy, you're welcome to review it, or let things fall to chance. Either way, it’s yours. Keep it, or destroy it, that choice is entirely up to you.” Harry considered it for a moment before using a leather bag to pick up the dangerous artifact.

“I will think about it. For now, I think it would be best to leave it in Divinity Hall for safekeeping.” Harry decided. Looking out at the sky again he never saw the Oracle leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pop over to my Discord, where I post adoptable ideas, sneak peeks, and updates on my chapter progress.
> 
> https://discord.gg/aJV5dpY


End file.
